Valkyrie's Bargain
by queenofscripture
Summary: Set in 9th century Norway, Bo's skill at her her first 'test' leads to her selection by the Ash to be trained as a shieldmaiden, to serve in his army. Bo, unaligned, is not exactly thrilled about her selection, nor that she is to be trained by a Valkyrie, who unbeknownst to her, has another agenda entirely. Eventual Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**Bo is a Shieldmaiden, Tamsin is the Valkyrie that trains her**

**So just a quick heads up - I just write in my spare time, so not always the best work, and despite being a history major, I know literally nothing about life in Norway in the 9th.c so please take this for what it is, not everything will be historically perfect but I will try, but feel free to point out any inconsistencies and feel free to review!**

**This will basically be a reworking of the original Lost Girl plot for the first little bit, but then it branches out - a bit of each relationship - but will eventually be Valkubus - heavy :)**

* * *

The woman slipped away with the child in the dead of night, taking both her life, and the life of the child, into her hands.

Hades own blood, in her hands. The thought was unthinkable. To kidnap the daughter of a God...

Should she turn back?

But how Aife had begged her. Begged her to save her daughter somehow.

She could feel the eyes of darkness upon her, even so far away. The poor child. Bo. She would never be free of her father, no matter what she did, no matter where she hid. At least placing her somewhere remote would give her a chance at freedom...for a while.

When she reached the village, she bundled Bo up tight and placed her on the first doorstep she came to. The night was cold, and surely nobody would deny a helpless child shelter. She knocked loudly, then ran back towards the woods.

"Skadi, keep me safe," the woman whispered through her cold, chapped lips as she walked through the darkness. The snow was heavy this year, and the night dark, but she knew she had to keep going. Had to find somewhere Hades would leave her be.

When weeks had passed, and she was far from where she left the child, she began to feel safe. One more day, she told herself. One more day and she could stop running.

In her fatigue and stupor, she did not hear the branch crack behind her until she was late. No prayer, not to Skadi, not to Freyja, not to Hel, could save her then.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty Years Later

"More ale, wench!" Ansvarr Bjornsson, a regular in the hall, banged his tankard on the table repeatedly.

The words had become familiar to Bo's ears after years of going from this lords hall to that lords hall, working odd jobs and serving whatever way she could, though refilling the cups of women-deprived warriors seemed to be the most common.

She couldn't remember the last time she had stayed in one place more than two months.

If only her lovers would stop dying on her. Men, women, drunk, sober, ones she found at festivals, at taverns, even in the lord's own hall. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. Fearful the murders would lead back to her, she fled as soon as possible. Each lover meant moving on once again, but Bo had just started to get comfortable in this village. She was determined to make this time work.

"I said more ale, wench!" Ansvarr grumbled once more. He slapped her rear. "And one for yourself. Then sit by me."

Bo clenched her teeth, willing herself to keep calm. She would have been glad to dispose of him there and then with one of the various knives she kept hidden in her dress and boots, but she was not going to let him ruin her plans.

After she refilled his cup and went to serve others, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ansvarr was pouring a vial into his cup. He handed it to a woman Bo had not seen in the hall before, and proceeded to engage in a one-sided conversation with her. The young woman looked disinterested, but downed the drink swiftly. When he grabbed her thigh she did not move, but merely looked irritated.

Bo watched as Ansvarr made his move and ushered the woman towards the hall that led to the rooms of various sorts. Seeing what was about to happen, Bo discarded her jug on a table and rushed down the hall towards them.

"Where are you taking that young woman?" Bo asked. "Because I know that her father would string you up with your own intestines and leave you to be carrion feed if you do what you are about to do."

The young woman slumped to the ground and giggled. "You're pretty."

"Oh really? And what would your father do?" Ansvarr challenged.

Bo advanced towards him. "My father has no say. I am far from home. I am my own woman." She was starving.

_Control or release?_

When Ansvarr moved to grope her, she decided release it was. She pushed him up against the wall and proceeded to have her way with him. Not that he was disinterested, in fact, he was quite enthusiastic. Until the life began to drain from him. Then he panicked. The guilt was overwhelming, but she couldn't stop. Ansvarr was a bad person, she told herself, a rapist, a murderer. He deserved it.

When she backed away, Ansvarr crumpled to the ground, a smile still on his face.

"Woah!" A voice giggled. "Woah..."

Bo turned around, almost having forgotten about her.

The woman kept giggling. "That was incredible!"

But Bo didn't feel incredible. Everything had seemed to start to fall into place, but now she would have to run again. She groaned as she slung the slight woman over her shoulder. Damn her conscience.

"I'll take her off your hands if you want!" A guard by the door joked as they passed him by on their way out.

"My sister," Bo lied, "is often in her cups, which I'm afraid does not make her very good company. Good night then."

"Wait, it was just a jest!" The man called out, "No, come back!"

But Bo just kept walking straight to her house.

Her "house," if one could call it that, resembled more of a hovel. She couldn't afford anything more unless she wanted to live amongst others, which given her secret, seemed like a risky plan. But she had tried to make it her own as best as possible, and would miss it nonetheless.

Once inside, she put the girl down on the floor gently, and proceeded to grab her sacks. Angrily, she began stuffing what few belongings she had into them.

"What did you do to that man?" The woman asked as she sat up.

Bo grabbed her cloak. "It doesn't matter now. I've got to go." She tied it around her neck.

"So, you didn't eat his face?"

"No. You are drunk."

"Not enough. I know what I saw." The woman got to her feet shakily, and started to back away slowly. "Are you from the realm of Hel by any chance?"

"No." Bo pulled a veil over her hair. "Look, there is just a hunger that builds inside of me and they just die. I don't know what I do. I just don't know, okay?!"

'Okay! Okay!" The woman stopped backing away and put her hands up. "Well whatever you did, thank you."

Bo grabbed her assortment of knives and miscellaneous weapons off the table. 'You're welcome. But now I have to leave everything, once more, and leave, thanks to you!" She stuffed them into the sack.

"No, no, wait! I won't say anything," the woman insisted.

"But someone easily could have seen us leaving with Ansvarr."

"Damn." The woman stamped her foot. "We should have just dumped the body."

Bo gaped at her. She had not expected that reply.

The woman spoke again, " If anyone says anything we could easily pass them off as drunkards. I mean, who would think of it? Two young maids killing someone? Maybe one, yes, but not two. We have each other's story to keep us safe. I mean, there wasn't even any blood. Like you said, he just died."

"I'd never thought of that. I'm just so used to running every time." Bo had never been in a situation where someone would lie for her. Could this be the time she finally stopped?"

"Look, I know what it is like to be on the run," the woman admitted. "And I know what it's like to want to stop running."

"Why are you running?" Bo put her bags back down.

"I'm a thief." The woman walked over to where Bo stood. "I ran away from my village a while back. Thieving is how I make my living."

"Well if you are going to stay here, I suppose we should be on a first name basis. I'm Bǫðvildr, simply called Bo." She stuck out her hand.

"Ketilvé, but everyone calls me Kenzi." She shook Bo's hand. "A thief and a murderess. I think we will make a fine team indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter is mostly filler and used to set - up an introduction to the story That being said, it moves pretty fast, and is a re-worked repeat of events in 1x01. Also slightly rushed as I want to get onto the part where Tamsin comes into play :) As always, feel free to review.**

The next day, Bo did not return to work, but spent the morning wandering around town with her new friend, then going to a tavern to enjoy a good midday meal.

"Let's play a game," Kenzi suggested as they chatted over beer and stew. "I ask a question, and every guess I get wrong I give you one of my coins?"

"Are you that drunk already?" Bo asked. "Or are the coins you have that easy to replace?"

"Oh come on!" Kenzi placed the first coin on the table

"Fine."

"Alright," Kenzi began. "I am from Asgard?"

Bo opened her palm. "Coin."

"I am from the realm of Hel?"

"I'm going to be rich."

"I'm a goddess?"

"Up to three."

"I'm a Valkyrie?"

Bo sighed.

Kenzi tried once more. "Wait, no. A shieldmaiden with really weird powers?"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Now that's an idea I could go with, but again, no. Kenzi, please stop. Here, have your money back. I haven't a clue what I am. An abomination, a freak!" She quieted her voice to a whisper as the serving woman came to collect their money. "That's all I am. Nothing more."

"One copper." The serving woman demanded, thrusting out her hand.

Bo glared at her. The food hadn't been worth one copper, and she had little money to spare. Though she knew it was dishonest, she decided that for once she would make use of the gifts the gods had given her, instead of bemoaning their bad effects. Grabbing the woman's wrist, she channeled her powers into her and willed her to forget about the payment. "Uh, look, we haven't got much money right now, but um, I could come back and pay it later. What do you say?"

The serving woman, looking dazed, nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, gods, yes." She walked away with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Kenzi, her mouth agape, stuttered. "Wh...what was that?"

She grabbed Kenzi's hand and dragged her towards the door. "No time to explain. Let's get going."

"You never mentioned that you could do that!" Kenzi exclaimed as Bo hurried them through the streets. "Why are you always on the run when you can do that? Gods, I would be rich by now if I could do that."

"It's not right..." Bo's voice trailed off as a handsome man walking by caught her attention. They briefly made eye contact before he continued past them.

"Ahem! Bo! Do you always have such a wandering eye?" Kenzi slapped her arm repeatedly. "Hello?"

"Sorry..."

"Yes, wonderfully handsome man, I get it. However, I'm sure he doesn't want to be next."

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"I only speak the truth. But holy Odin, we will never have to pay for anything! Why are you still living in that shack?"

"It's not right. It's like stealing."

"We do what we must to survive," Kenzi said.

Bo noticed she looked sad when she spoke those words. "Are you okay?"

Kenzi waved her hand and brushed it off. "It's fine. Speaking of survival, those men with the fat purses look as if they could do with some relief."

Bo laughed, happy to watch Kenzi perfect her trade of petty theft while she herself distracted their targets in other ways. It amused her what wonders a low neckline could do. Such a simple thing, yet the men fell for it every time. The more people they took from, the more Bo realized Kenzi was right, in a sense. You had to do what you had to do to survive. She laughed softly as Kenzi's knife removed yet another purse.

They would certainly eat well tonight.

* * *

_Find the succubus._

That had been Dyson's only order.

The markings on the dead man had made it clear – there was only one type of fae who left their dead with smiles: the rare and elusive succubus.

Dyson had thought it would prove difficult to pick her out from a crowd, but as he watched the brunette distracting men while her human friend relieved them of their purses, he was convinced he had found the one.

They were a unique breed, and stunning, that was for sure. He had not seen such a beautiful woman in a while, and though he hated to admit he was slacking on the job, he couldn't help but be infatuated by her mere presence.

Someone tapped him on the back, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see his partner. "I think I've found her."

"The succubus?" Hale asked.

Dyson subtly gestured across the street.

Hale frowned. "Why is she stealing money?"

"No, not that one. The pretty one in the grey dress, distracting them."

"Well they're both…"

Dyson smacked his partners arm. "This isn't the time."

Hale cleared his throat. "Right. So, what's the plan? Approach her, draw swords. Claim order of the lord of this territory, drag her away, throw her in the back of the cart and take her to the hall?"

"She is going to fight. She's just fed, and she will be strong."

"Well, you know, I had thought of that. Two of us, one of her. Once we are moving she won't be able to escape."

"So who's driving?"

"I'll drive, you keep her contained," Hale decided.

"Got it." They confirmed their plan with a nod.

The two men sprang into action, coming from opposite sides to hook their arms around the woman's while she flirted with the next thieving victim.

"You are hereby arrested by the order of the king for suspected murder," Dyson announced as he gripped her arm tightly.

"What?!" Bo cried out. "That's a lie!"

They dragged her across the street.

The girl accompanying her tucked the stolen purse into her dress before running after them. "Hey! Hey, wait up!"

But Hale and Dyson did not wait. They threw the succubus in the wagon and took off down the street.

Dyson threw a bag over the struggling woman's head. It was best she did not know where they were.

"Where are you taking me?!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the sack. "Hey! I asked you a question!"

"Feisty, that's for sure," Hale commented as he drove the cart into the woods towards the hall of the Ash.

"It's quite ypical of her type," Dyson replied.

Once they reached the hall of the Ash, they had the task of getting her inside. It was not easy, and they had to use all their strength to drag her into the hall, kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" The succubus demanded. "I've done no wrong! I know my rights!"

"That was fast!" The Ash seemed impressed when they presented the succubus to him. He drew the bag off her head sharply.

"What is this injustice?!" Bo hissed at him.

"Quiet, woman!" The Ash ordered.

"Who are you? You are not the lord!" Bo looked around. "Why, this is not even the lord's hall! I know the lord's hall well. Where am I?"

"I said quiet, succubus!"

"Succu-what?" Bo asked as the two men who had kidnapped her forced her into a chair.

"Do you not know the rules? No leaving your feeds around for others to find. You could have exposed us all, had Dyson here not covered it up for you."

Bo looked at the man who had eyed her on the street. Dyson. He had not been admiring her. He had been following her!

"Rules? Feeds?" Bo was thoroughly confused.

"Are you light fae or dark?" The Ash continued his interrogation.

Bo groaned. "Fae? I have no idea what in Odin's name you speak of. Truly!"

"Lauga," the Ash said to a woman who stood further away from them. "Lauga, do you think she speaks the truth."

"I cannot say for sure, but I feel this degree of confusion cannot be faked." The woman, who Bo had to admit was quite comely, leaned down to stare right into her eyes. "But she's a perfect specimen, really." She reached out for Bo.

"Gudlaug!"

Bo noticed how the woman flinched when this name was spoken. She turned to face the man called the Ash. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take the succubus for an examination. Confirm she is what we suspect."

"Yes, sir." The woman, Gudlaug, turned back to Bo. She held out her hand. "Please, come with me," she said stiffly.

* * *

In the room, Gudlaug introduced herself formally. "I'm a healer."

"May I call you Lauga?" Bo asked as Lauren helped her up to sit on a table.

"No, please, call me Lauren." Lauren sifted through bottles and containers. "Only the Ash calls me Gudlaug. Lauga has become somewhat of a pet name for the fae. I hate it."

"So what kind of fae are you?" Bo asked.

"Uh, the insatiably curious human kind?" Lauren laughed softly as she bent over to retrieve something off the floor.

Bo found herself staring at the fine figure the healer cut in her dress. That, and the fact that the dress was suprisingly well-made for a healer, but that was not what concerned her.

"Is there a problem?" Lauren asked as she rose back up.

"I, uh, no, nothing." Bo averted her eyes quickly and threw her hand on her hip. The rapid movement almost made her fall off the table.

'Woah, careful!" Lauren helped her to readjust.

Bo cleared her throat. "Sorry. Just uh, your dress. It's um, nice. Just wondering who made it?"

Lauren, seemingly oblivious, smiled. "Made by the best seamstress in town. Kitta Asmundsdottir. Being a servant to the rich and powerful supernatural has it perks."

"So, you are not married then?"

"No." Lauren shook her head. "I don't imagine I ever will."

"I am also an independent woman." Bo now found herself staring at the healers other assets. "It's uh...quite a nice thing at times."

"Anyways, I figure if I marry, I would not be able to work and do what I love. Besides, who needs men? I've never seen the point of them! Why, when I could have companions such as you?" Lauren laughed.

Bo thought it was a pretty laugh.

Lauren began her examination by pressing her fingers to Bo's neck, checking the beat. She frowned. "You seem a little faint to me."

Bo shrugged. "I always feel like this…"

Lauren then proceeded to question her. "How often do you feed?"

"As little as possible. I like to avoid killing people."

"So you feel faint all the time then?

"Yes. Unless I well…kill someone." Bo looked away, ashamed.

"That's no way to live," Lauren commented.

"I didn't know there was any other way to live."

Lauren reached out and pressed her fingers to Bo's wrist, checking once more. "What I can't figure out is how you never knew. Did your parents not teach you?"

"My mother did not give birth to me. They found me one night, wailing outside their doorstep," Bo explained.

"So you were raised human then?"

Bo nodded.

"That would explain your reluctance to feed then. Most fae don't care one bit for human life. They just take whatever they want, whenever they want." Lauren's voice was bitter. "It's nice to meet someone different for a change."

"Well I can't argue with the fact that I am different." Bo laughed softly.

Lauren sighed. "Oh gods, you're beautiful."

Bo smiled as she reached her hand towards Lauren's face. Cupping the healer's cheek, she willed Lauren to follow her. "Why don't we leave, just the two of us. Let's get out of here. I've always wanted to go south, to where the bigger towns are." She grasped Lauren's hand and led her to the door.

Kenzi had seen it true. She did have a wandering eye.

Apparently these other people, whoever they were, had foreseen it too. As soon as she opened the door, they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry," the Ash said, wrenching their hands apart. "It's rare to find a healer with such skills as Gudlaug. I'm afraid I can't let you kill her."

In her passion, Bo had completely forgotten what stealing off with the healer would have meant. Lauren's life. "I wasn't going to...we were just going to..."

"Sorry." Lauren looked away, embarassed, and stepped back from Bo.

"Succubi," the Ash scoffed. "A rare, and irritating creature. So, is she what we suspected?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes, she is fae, and as you can clearly see, yes, she is a succubus."

As soon as Lauren's words left her mouth, a shrill laugh erupted from behind them.

Bo and Lauren turned in unison.

"This is the succubus?" A woman, richly dressed in red silk and furs, asked. She looked unimpressed.

Bo had both been lauded for her beauty and dismissed for not being beautiful enough within the short time she had been in the hall. She wondered what on earth her beauty had anything to do with it.

"Most certainly. She tried to make off with our healer." The Ash gestured at the blushing pair. "Her nature is clear. Now I would ask of you, Morrigan, what are you doing in my hall uninvited?"

The Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Well I need to know if she is one of yours, or one of mine."

"She claims to be neither, lady."

"Neither." The "lady" snorted in a most unladylike manner. "I don't believe her. Are you light or dark?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bo snapped. "I was born Bǫðvildr Samsdottír in a small village in the north, adopted by my parents Mary and Sam who found me outside their doorstep one night. I go by Bo Dennis now. I lived there until I was seventeen winters, then I left home. I have travelled across these lands, forced by the fact that anybody, I...um...loved...died on me. And I am here now, serving in the king's hall as a mead-bearer amongst other odd jobs. I know nothing of this light and dark thing!"

"She's telling the truth," Dyson spoke out of turn.

"Did I ask your opinion, dog?" The Morrigan demanded.

Bo was irritated by this woman's rudeness. "He's right. I don't!"

"I didn't ask your opinion either, slut."

That was the last straw. Bo shot out of her seat, though Lauren tried to hold her back, and stormed up to the woman. "I don't know who you are, but I do not take kindly to false accusations. He is not a dog, and I am no more a slut than you are a…a witch!"

The Morrigan laughed shrilly. "Is that meant to insult me?"

"Bo! No!" She felt Lauren's hands upon her arm and back, pulling her back from the Morrigan.

Bo shook her off and continued her assault. "You come here, without explanation, making accusations and assumptions. I'm not having it! If you have a valid question to ask me, now is the time. Because if not, I'm leaving."

"Actually, you're not getting out of this one," Lauren informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"She means what are you to be?" The Ash explained.

"Light or dark?" The Morrigan asked. Both she and the Ash stared at Bo, waiting for a reply.

Bo didn't want the satisfaction to go to either. She crossed her arms. "Neither!" She spat out before promptly making her exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a short chapter – the rest will have to wait until next week when I'm on reading break.**

"Miss?" Tamsin jolted awake when someone prodded her arm. "Uh, miss?"

"What?!" She snapped as her eyes scanned the room, trying to get her surroundings. Much to her confusion, she realized that she was still in the same tavern she had been last night, though it was now empty. The grogginess in her head was immense - she blamed that on the Raven's famous mead - and she could see in the reflection of her leftover dinner plate that she looked a mess.

"Why am I still here?" She demanded of the serving girl who had woken her.

The girl, no more than sixteen summers, stammered, "My…my lord sa..said not to disturb you."

"Well I've known him long enough. He could have offered me a room…" Tamsin grumbled as she reached inside her pocket for her bag of coins, which, after last night's drinking fest, was now pitifully empty. She pulled out the last remaining coin and handed it to the girl. "I need something to break my fast. Now."

The girl nodded and scurried off. Tamsin held up the old plate to her face, using it to see her reflection. She tried to fix her hair and dress as best as possible. As she re-pinned her brooch, she saw a dark figure come into the mirror's view. When he sat down behind her, Tamsin felt a chill run up her spine.

It took a lot to scare a Valkyrie, but Tamsin was immediately uneasy. She put the plate down and pretended as if she had not noticed. She drummed her fingers on the table, willing the girl to hurry up with her food.

When she heard the table creak behind her, and felt the presence of darkness approach her, her unease turned to fear.

The figure dumped a bag of coins on the table, so full that some of the coins spilled out and rolled off the table. When he spoke, his voice was emotionless. "Tamsin Odinsdottír, I have a job for you."

She kept her eyes downcast as she brushed the bag aside. "I'm not taking any more new clients." She tried to keep her voice firm, but felt it tremble.

The figure proceeded to tempt her with even more treasure. Gold chains, silver bracelets, and more jewels than even a King's wife would ever need fell onto the table. He grabbed Tamsin's hand forcefully, and pried apart her fingers, placing a second bag of money in her palm. "Yes, you are."

Tamsin glanced up to meet those hidden eyes. She wished she hadn't. In her time as a Valkyrie, she had done plenty of evil, and seen plenty of evil, but never anything like this. It was like gazing into the dark pits of Hel itself.

He spoke again. "Your target is a woman. Eyes both brown and blue, heart both strong and gentle, virtuous yet lustful, not light, not dark, but both."

Was this...creature...insane? No such thing was possible. It was a paradox.

Tamsin tried to look away, tried to pull her hand back, but it was too late. She knew she could not deny this evil. She felt the words slip out of her mouth unwillingly, "I accept."

He let her hand go, and she snatched it back to her, not daring to look up again, lest he ask more of her. When she finally gathered the courage to raise her head, she saw that the figure had vanished, and she began to wonder if she had imagined it all.

The gold and jewels spread out across the table told her she had not.

As terrifying as he had been, Tamsin realized this mission could be to her advantage. The woman he described couldn't possibly exist. Tamsin looked around at the jewels and money that was now hers and smiled. The fool had made a mistake, and she was now rich because of it. She was stuffing the riches down into her pockets and into her satchel when the girl came back with the food. Her eyes widened at the coin. "Where...what..."

"Payment," Tamsin explained as she took the bread off the plate and began eating in earnest. "I have a job to complete."

She alternated stuffing bread into her mouth and jewels into her satchel, wanting to get out of that place as fast as possible. But as she stood to leave, someone came through the doors and approached her.

Tamsin gulped. "Freyja?"

"How did I know I would find you here?" The mother of Valkyrie's asked, her arms crossed. "It's so like you to drink your money away."

Tamsin jangled her newly - replenished satchel. "Hardly drinking it away."

Tamsin noticed how the little serving maid was staring, as most did, in wonder at Freyja. It was hard not to. Her presence commanded attention.

"Mmm...what a beauty. I could use such servers in Fólkvangar." Freyja reached out to touch the girl's cheek.

Tamsin thought back to when she was a young Valkyrie, how she too had once stared in wonder, before she realized Freyja's true nature. She moved to drag the girl away from Freyja's poisonous touch. "Leave her be."

Freyja chuckled. "Oh, Tamsin, you were never much fun."

Tamsin clenched her jaw. "What do you want with me now?!"

Freyja leant back against a table. "The lord of this territory is hosting a ceremony for our kind. A ceremony for a recently discovered fae who has only discovered the truth of her birth to be more specific. It has to be held in neutral territory of course, as she hasn't decided her alliance. He needs entertainment, and enlisted me to find the best poetess possible. And so now I am here, telling you that you will be performing tomorrow night."

"I don't recite anymore."

"You used to recite fine to me." Freyja fixed Tamsin with a look that warned against argument. "And, since you abandoned your duties, I feel its only right you make it up to me."

Tamsin couldn't believe her nerve. Make it up to her? If anyone should be doing the making up, it should be Freyja!

"And what do I care about making anything up to you?" Tamsin sneered.

Freyja sighed. "You were always so dramatic. Look, if you do as I ask, I will consider taking you back, letting you resume some more normal duties."

"Who says I want to come back? I'm busy with other business."

"Like what? Drinking until you pass out?"

Tamsin narrowed her eyes.

"You will be there." It wasn't a suggestion. With that, Freyja left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

**Some Dybo and Doccubus in this chapter **

**I am using Skald/** **Skáldmær as alternative terms for poet/poetess in this.**

**Also, some of the language I use in here is not exactly historical but this is fanfic and I'm taking liberties.**

**Finally, there are some dating issues with the poem I used in this chapter, as its origins are likely later than the 9****th**** century, but I took some liberties as it worked well for this story.**

"**The Song of the Valkyries" is excerpted from:**

**Hollander, Lee M, ed and tr. **_**Old Norse Poems: the most important non – Skaldic verse not included in the Poetic Edda.**_** New York: Columbia University Press, 1936.**

**"Hymir's Poem" excerpted from:**

**Larrington, Carolyne, tr. _The Poetic Edda_. UK: Oxford University Press, 2014.**

* * *

"Wait!" A voice called out behind her.

Bo could tell by the rapid breathing that it was the healer, desperately trying to keep up with her.

"You can't just leave!"

"This is me leaving." Bo continued at the same pace.

"Just, wait…" Lauren huffed. "You don't understand. They know who you are now, and they won't leave you alone. Not until you've chosen."

Bo whirled around to face her. "Well it might help if somebody would explain what this choice even is. Yes, there is dark and light, but what does that even mean? Why do you work for the light?"

"It's an alliance. You serve either the Ash or the Morrigan, and answer to them," Lauren said slowly, clearly still trying to catch her breath. "Most would know what to choose from their birth. Not following the family's alliance is almost unheard of."

It seemed like simple enough choice. "And the test?"

"It will help you to decide."

Bo crossed her arms. "It all seems trivial, for a mere alliance."

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's not just an alliance. It will determine who you can have contact with, where you can live, who you can feed off of, and that's just the beginning."

"But I have no idea who my family is…"

"You will know in your heart."

Bo wasn't so sure about that, but she nodded. "Alright."

Lauren smiled at that. "So, how does it feel to finally know what you are? I just can't imagine going my whole life, not realizing."

"Oh, I knew something was wrong, but I didn't realize there was an answer. I killed so many."

"And now you don't have to. You can learn to control it!"

This was news to Bo. "I can?"

Lauren nodded slowly. "Right, they didn't mention that part."

"Neither did you!" You would think _someone _would have mentioned that, seeing as her kills were the reason she had been brought to the Ash's hall in the first place.

"Well you were too busy trying to steal off with me!" Lauren retorted

Bo reached up and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "About that...look...I'm sorry..."

Lauren shrugged. "I can't blame you, it's only in your nature. Besides, the south sounds nice."

"Well...I should go" Bo quickly thought of an excuse to leave. "I need to go find my friend."

Lauren grimaced. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that...not until after the test."

"Try to stop me!" Bo took off running once more. After last night's refuel, she felt as if nothing could stop her.

"Bo...wait!" But the voice was distant. She had to get back to Ketilvé, had to tell her what had happened.

She emerged at the brink of the woods, believing she was safe. But then she saw him, Dyson, just standing there, as if he had been waiting there for hours.

"Odin's balls!" Bo swore, stamping her foot like an impatient child. "How did you do that?!"

"I know this is all overwhelming, but me and Lauga, we truly want to help you." When he cracked a gentle smile, Bo couldn't help but feel less on - edge. "We'll accompany you until the ceremony, for your own protection."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Well, you clearly have some gift that would be useful in my protection. What are you exactly?"

"A wolf."

"A wolf?" Bo repeated. "As in wolf that stalks lone travellers in the wilderness?"

Dyson grinned. "In a sense. We transform when needed, for defense mainly. Not to hunt poor lost souls through the woods."

"And Lauren?"

"A healer is remarkably useful, especially one trained in treating our kind. They are quite rare, able to go between fae and human circles unnoticed," Dyson explained.

"Alright!" Bo surrendered. "Alright, she can guard me too."

Dyson gestured for Bo to continue on ahead, out to the path that led back to the settlement. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement. And don't underestimate the healer. She has the ability to preserve life."

* * *

"Sub - u – cus?" Kenzi asked as she took yet another swig of beer.

"Succ-u-bus," Bo corrected her as she began to eat. Thick slices of fine bread, plentiful cuts of meat, and even vegetables were on display in front of her. It was a far cry from the greasy soup and grainy servant's bread she was used to.

Kenzi forced a smile. "Mhmm." She drank again. "Fae." Another sip. "Creatures of myth." Another. "Dark and light..."

When Kenzi went to raise the cup to her lips once more, Bo, annoyed, and no longer able to resist the temptation of the honey mead, wrestled the cup from her hands. "Give me that!" Bo drained the rest of the sweet liquid. "I'm the one who needs a drink, given what I've just learned! Besides, I need you to be alert. I don't trust these people yet."

"Right…I mean if found out that I have to eat people…"

"I eat their life force. I don't eat them!" Bo said before stuffing a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Yes, about that…I'm exempt from that list, right?" Kenzi glanced at her with pleading eyes.

Bo slapped Kenzi's arm. "I hardly know you, but yes, I think I can rule you out. Besides, you're too slight for me."

Kenzi let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "And there's the fact that I have no interest in kissing you. I mean no offense, but I'm not like mistress moony-eyes over there."

"What?" Bo scowled.

Kenzi gestured with her half eaten slice of bread. "The healer," she mumbled between a mouthful.

Bo shrugged. "I suppose that's my fault. After all, I did try to kidnap her."

"Kidnap her?"

Bo held up her cup, indicating for a servant to refill it. "It is only in my nature after all. And besides, I was trying to escape from them." She smiled as the serving girl poured her a generous amount of mead.

Kenzi shook her head in disbelief. "It really is in your nature."

Bo smiled sadly. "It seems both a curse and a blessing…I mean I kill…"

Kenzi cut her off, pointing out the benefits. "Oh, come now! You can have any warrior…or maiden of your choice!"

* * *

Tamsin recited the lines to herself quietly while she added the final details to her outfit. "_Widely is flung…warning of slaughter…"_

For her recitation she was to appear as her true form, a Valkyrie, although in costume only. She wore a dark mask that showed only her eyes and lips, intricately carved and detailed with feathers. Her wings were creations of wire, string, and the feathers of ravens, for legend said she and her sisters sometimes appeared in the form of carrion birds. They were nothing like the magnificent ones that lay dormant beneath her shoulder blades, but she could not reveal her true form. That was not permissible in human presence.

Tamsin tied the ribbons on the mask closed, then held the bronze looking glass up to admire herself. Her hair fell long and loose to her waist, and she wore a dark green gown – borrowed from Freyja. Her neck was encircled in a diamond necklace that had been included in her bounty and around her wrists were recently purchased strands of amber beads imported from Byzantium.

She had to admit she thought herself comely in the outfit, and it made her look like one of the stereotypical Valkyries of the human's legends. Satisfied with herself, she walked out into the hall.

"_The might one came to the gods' assembly,_

_bringing the kettle which Hymir had owned;_

_and the gods will drink in delight_

_ale at Ægir's every winter._" The other poet, Asmund, finished his re- telling of Hymir's poem. Most in the hall still conversed quietly amongst themselves, and it was Tamsin's goal to change that. She wanted to have everyone's undivided attention.

In her loudest voice, she began. "_Widely is flung, warning of slaughter,_

_the weaver's-beam-web, 't is wet with blood;_

_is spread now, grey, the spear-thing before,_

_the woof-of-the-warriors which valkyries fill_

_with the red-warp-of Randvér's-banesman…"_

* * *

Bo hadn't being paying attention to the skald, but as soon as the woman spoke, that changed. The voice that now rang out across the hall was melodious, yet powerful, telling a tale Bo had never heard. She was dressed not in homespun, but in a gown fit for a queen, a green shade that offset her brilliant golden hair. The jewels she wore upon her neck and arms indicated she was someone special, and of rank. Her face, much to Bo's disappointment, was masked, in an elaborate creation, and false wings extended from her back. Bo watched, mezmerized, as the woman's eyes, a brilliant green, roamed the hall, enticing everyone present to pay close attention to the words she spoke.

"_Is this web woven and wound of entrails, _

_and heavy weighted with heads of slain;_

_are blood-bespattered spears the treadles,_

_irom-bound the beams, the battens, arrows:_

_let us weave with our swords this web of victory!"_

Well, this was certainly no love song.

_"Goes Hild to weave, and Hiorthrimul,_

_Sangrith and Svipul, with swords brandished:_

_shield will be shattered, shafts will be splintered,_

_will the hound-of-helmets the hauberks bite."_

The skáldmær paced slowly, back and forth across the hall, her hands illuminating the story she recounted.

_"Wind we, wind we the web-of-darts,_

_and follow the atheling after to war!_

_Will men behold shields hewn and bloody_

_where Gunn and Gondul have guarded the thane."_

The woman continued with fervour.

_"Wind we, wind we such web-of-darts_

_as the young war-worker waged afore-time!_

_Forth shall we fare where the fray is thickest,_

_where friends and fellows 'gainst foemen battle!_

"_Wind we, wind we the web-of-darts_

_where float the flags of unflinching men!_

_Let not the liege's life be taken:_

_Valkyries award the weird of battle."_

Halfway through, the musicians began to play a slow music. It only enhanced the tale, the drums and whistles forewarning of the inevitable slaughter. Though Bo was interested in the tale, she was more engaged in staring at the poetess. She let her head fall on to her hand as she gazed out across the hall. She swore in that moment that she had never seen such beauty, and wondered who the woman was.

_"Will seafaring men hold sway over lands,_

_who erstwhile dwelled on outer nesses;_

_is doomed to die a doughty king,_

_lies slain an earl by swords e'en now_

_Will Irish men eke much ill abide_;

_'t will not ever after be out of men's minds._

_Now the web is woven, and weapons reddened - in all lands will be heard the heroes fall."_

_"Now awful it is to be without,_

_as blood-red rack races overhead;_

_is the welkin gory with warriors' blood_

_as we Valkyries war-songs chanted._

_We'll have we chanted charms full many about the king's son: may it bode him well!_

_Let him learn them who listens to us,_

_and speak these spells to spearman after."_

When the skáldmær moved down the aisle, her wings brushed by men, who, enthralled with the tale, nearly jumped back. It was as if she had truly become one of those creatures of legend. Though Bo knew it were not true, her heart hammered when the woman approached her, staring into her eyes as if she, though not a warrior, was next to be chosen for Valhalla. Everyone wanted to pass through the gates to that afterlife, where the wine was ever-flowing, and death nor sadness was ever felt again. Bo blinked hard, her eyes shifting from dark to light just as the poetess' before hers did, but from light to dark.

It was Kenzi accidentally bumping her with an elbow that brought Bo out of her stupor, and when she glanced back up, the woman was back at the far end of the hall, reciting her final verse.

_"Start we swiftly with steels unsaddled -_

_hence to battle with brandished swords!"_

She threw her fist into the air and everyone in the hall clapped and cheered, stamping their feet and banging their cups on the tables. Bo glanced beside her to see Kenzi cheering as wildly as the rest of them.

Then, as promptly as she had appeared, the skáldmær left.

"Who was that?!" Bo gasped.

"Ye gods...not again."

"Did you see that?" Bo asked. "Her eyes...what?"

"I don't know about her eyes, but I certainly saw your eyes, a clear indication if what you were thinking," Kenzi said.

"But her eyes, they changed... it was as if there was nothing."

"I don't know what you are talking about...you are shaking. How much did you drink?" Kenzi felt her forehead in concern.

Bo slapped it away. "I'm fine." Well, fine other than the fact her succubus nature was acting up, thanks to the damn poetess. "Where's Dyson?"

Kenzi pointed in confusion. "There...why..."

Bo didn't reply. She got up, walked over to Dyson with purpose, and said, "I need a favour."

Dyson whispered something to the Ash, who peered past Dyson at Bo, then nodded.

She wasted no time in grabbing his arm and dragging him down the same hall she had killed Ansvarr in nights before. "You said you wanted to help me, so help me now."

"Of course, so how exact..." Bo shut him up with a kiss, pressing herself to him, then pushing him back against the wall.

"You're an intelligent woman," Dyson muttered between kisses. Bo guided him to one of the rooms and began working on ridding him of his clothes.

"Yes, and you are clearly more than willing to help. I have no idea what is in store for me, but this gives me more a chance."

"Well, I'd never say no."

"And I can't kill you...right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say you couldn't, but being uh, so recently sated, that is highly unlikely."

"Oh, good." Bo wrestled herself out of her dress. "You are too kind to kill. And too-good looking..."

Nobody asked when they returned twenty minutes later, looking slightly disheveled.

Kenzi just sighed one more time. "Oh my dear."

The Ash stood and raised his cup. "It is time for our company to depart. Earl Rollo, we thank you for your hospitality."

Once the Lord raised his cup in return, there was a great bustle as at least half the hall stood to depart. Lauren came over to Bo and Kenzi and said, "Well, this is it. Now is the time." She offered Bo a hand up, to which Bo gladly accepted.

She wondered still, as they led her from the hall, who the woman with the eyes of darkness had been.


End file.
